Vingt sur Vingt
by Calim
Summary: Décidément, les rumeurs circulaient étonamment vite dans la grande école de Pouddlard. Tout le monde semblait déjà être au courant qu'elle allait devoir rendre un travail avec Malfoy…[TS DMHG]titre gravement nul,mais sinon,promis,dedans,c'est bien :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **(J'ai appris récemment qu'il fallait mettre ça :D) : Ben comme vous vous y attendez tous, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, aucuns, nada, rien! Mais j'm'amuse bien avec!! Merci JK Rowling!

**Auteur et blabla :** Baaah, encore un DMHG, OS cette fois... J'en avais marre d'attendre qu'ils se rapprochent dans ma fic' :D Il me fallait un p'tit moment "comme on les aime"... Si c'est pas guimauveux tout ça... Eh ben dites-moi quoi...

* * *

Hermione balança son livre de métamorphose à travers la Salle Commune avec un feulement de rage. Comment avait-on pu faire une telle erreur ? Comment avait-on pu la mettre _elle_ dans le même groupe que _lui_ ? Derrière elle, Harry et Ron se tenaient debout, sans rien dire, complètement tétanisés de frayeur. Voir leur amie dans cet état était complètement traumatisant.

La jeune femme se tourna vers eux et poussa de toutes ses forces un hurlement bestial qui fit sursauter Harry et Ron, les deux seules personnes présentes dans la pièce. Personnes qui priaient secrètement qu'elle leur laisse la vie sauve.

Hermione leur lança un dernier regard meurtrier et empoigna son sac rageusement pour sortir. Les deux garçons soupirèrent de soulagement, quand elle revint sur ses pas.

-Je ne veux plus JAMAIS qu'on parle cette journée, COMPRIS !! Une seule allusion, UNE SEULE, et je ne donne pas cher de vos deux vies ! cria Hermione, hors d'elle.

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour et poussa le tableau de la Grosse Dame d'un coup de pieds vengeur pour s'engouffrer dans le passage secret en maugréant.

Ce n'est que quand le tableau fut fermé que Ron se laissa tomber dans le confortable canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. Harry se contenta de rester debout, un regard coupable toujours posé sur le tableau par lequel était sortie son amie.

-J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y rester, soupira le roux. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie… Non mais est-ce que tu as VU ses yeux ?

-Ne m'en parle pas, murmura le brun en frissonnant. Mais McGo n'a pas aussi été…diplomate…

-La mettre en binôme avec Malfoy… Brrr… J'en frissonne d'avance…

-Pour la seule et unique fois de ma vie, je pense que je le plains…

Ron acquiesça gravement et reporta son regard sur la cheminée. Vraiment, Hermione était effrayante dans ces moments-là…

Dans les couloirs, les élèves se jetaient sur le côté pour ne pas être écrasés par le tank en lequel Hermione s'était transformée. Elle avançait d'un pas énergique, pour ne pas dire survolté, et adressait un regard meurtrier à quiconque faisait mine de traverser sa route. Certaines chuchotaient sur son passage en acquiesçant sérieusement. Décidément, les rumeurs circulaient étonnamment vite dans la grande école de Pouddlard. Tout le monde semblait déjà au courant qu'elle allait devoir rendre un travail avec Malfoy…

Malfoy… Hermione frissonna de rage et accéléra encore le pas. En ce moment, si elle avait croisé son ex adorée professeur de métamorphose, elle en aurait fait de la chair à saucisse. Ou des petites rondelles… On encore, elle l'aurait écartelée.

Elle arriva dans cet état d'esprit devant la bibliothèque, où ils s'étaient donnés « rendez-vous », et entra en saluant brusquement Madame Pince, qui la darda d'un regard dur, signifiant « Ta colère, je m'en fiche, si tu as le malheur de la passer sur mes bébés, c'est la mienne, de colère, qui t'importera ».Hermione s'avança jusqu'au centre de l'imposante pièce et balaya les rayons de ses yeux plus noirs que d'habitude. Elle le remarqua, attablé seul devant un livre décrépi, ses cheveux blonds gominés plaqué contre son crâne, toujours accompagné de cet horripilant sourire narquois. Mais un Malfoy ne se déplaçait jamais seul : deux tables plus loin, une bande de « glousseuses », comme les appelait méchamment Hermione, étaient réunies derrière des grimoires qui faisaient surtout office de décors, et mataient allègrement le « beau blond ». Hermione grimaça… Avec Ginny, elle devait être la seule fille raisonnable de Pouddlard… Note que Ginny était amoureuse de Harry… Donc elle était vaillamment la fille la plus raisonnable de Pouddlard…

Résignée, elle s'approcha de la table et posa lourdement son sac dessus, débordant sur le livre du blond avec une pointe de sarcasme. Il releva placidement la tête vers elle, souriant de toute son ironie.

-Toujours aussi douée Granger… Tu ne sais même pas viser pour poser ton sac !

Elle inspira fortement. Surtout, ne pas craquer, se dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Bon, soupira-t-elle, j'ai aussi peu envie de travailler avec toi que toi avec moi, Malfoy, alors on va gentiment faire notre travail cet après-midi, et puis on se reparlera plus jamais, d'accord ?

Le garçon fit une moue faussement peinée, rapidement remplacée par son sourire moqueur.

-Pas la peine Granger, je l'ai déjà fait !

Il lui tendit les quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin, remplis d'une écriture penchée et serrée. Néanmoins jolie, remarqua la rouge et or.

-Tu peux relire, si tu n'es pas sûre.

-Pas besoin de ta permission pour le faire, grogna-t-elle en lisant les premières lignes.

Rien de plus énervant que de se faire doubler par de crétin de Malfoy. Comment avait-il réussi à faire ce travail alors qu'on venait à peine de le lui donner ? Il se pencha par-dessus la table pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait et Hermione crut décerner une fine chaîne d'argent dans le creux de son cou. Une chaîne où pendait un minuscule sablier. Une chaîne qu'elle avait bien connue.

-Malfoy ! hoqueta-t-elle tout bas. Tu as un retourneur de temps !

Le garçon se releva brusquement, surpris.

-Je ne savais pas qu'une…fille comme toi pouvait connaître ce genre d'objets…

-J'en ai eu un en troisième… J'avais trop d'options !

Le garçon sourit malicieusement.

-Comment tu l'as eu, chuchota-t-elle.

-C'est un cadeau, fit-il sur le même ton.

Elle se redressa, insatisfaite de cette répons et finit rapidement sa lecture sous les regards inquisiteurs de Malfoy, corrigeant quelques fautes au passage et finalement, le lui tendit.

-C'est bon, marmonna-t-elle.

Il se redressa et s'adossa confortablement sur sa chaise, un sourire épanoui mais surtout goguenard au visage. Les glousseuses jacassèrent de plus belle et Hermione soupira, les yeux au ciel. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas à supporter Malfoy toute l'après-midi. Elle rangea ses affaires et se leva.

-Tu vas où comme ça ? demande le jeune homme.

-Je m'en vais, le travail est fait, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Et là, elle sut que quelque chose clochait. Le sourire de Malfoy s'agrandit, et il passa ses mains derrière sa tête pour l'y appuyer.

-Ah non, Granger, je t'ai donné quelque chose, tu me dois réparation !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Alors tu peux mourir pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose de moi.

Le garçon se leva, sa fausse mimique peinée ayant reparu sur son visage.

-McGo va être tellement triste quand elle apprendra que sa meilleure élève est contre l'entente des maisons qu'elle essaye d'instaurer…

Hermione soupira. Ce crétin allait finalement avoir le dernier mot…

-C'est d'accord, mais dépêche-toi, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Il sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit, après avoir intercepté les regards haineux des glousseuses, qui s'étaient soudainement tues à l'annonce de la demande d'échange. Malfoy la trimballa dans les couloirs montant de plus en plus haut dans le château, empruntant des passages secrets qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, même en restant avec les jumeaux démoniaques. Pour finir, ils se retrouvèrent au sommet d'une tour inconnue d'Hermione, où la vue sur le parc et la forêt interdite était époustouflante. Mais Hermione ne le fit pas savoir à Malfoy. Ses chevilles étant déjà assez enflées comme ça…

Le garçon s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde où il s'appuya, lui faisant signe d'approcher. Elle s'accouda à côté de lui et soupira.

-Bon, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi.

Il tourna la tête et la vrilla de ses iris orageux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Ferme les yeux, c'est une surprise.

-Non, je n'ai pas confiance !

-Ferme les yeux, soupira-t-il, je te promets que je ne te ferai rien !

Méfiante, elle ferma donc les yeux avec réticence, mais non sans ce fameux petit courage typique à la maison des griffons.

Draco sourit véritablement devant ce visage offert et ses paupières closes. Il s'approcha lentement et embrassa doucement ces fameuses paupières, s'étonnant toujours du fait qu'elle n'avait jamais porté de maquillage.

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux à ce contact, mais Malfoy les lui ferma avec un « chhht » conciliant.

-Laisse-toi faire, en échange, et si on a une bonne note, tu pourras te venger !

Elle frissonna d'appréhension, mais surtout de plaisir. Il lui avait suavement soufflé dans le cou. Elle sentait sa raison se débattre en elle-même, mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Aucune trace de l'immense fureur dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée il y a à peine une demi-heure, aucune envie de le repousser non plus. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa comme jamais elle n'avait été embrassée.

Il glissa avec douceur sa main sous son pull et la fugace pensée « Victor Krum au placard ! » lui traversa l'esprit. D'ailleurs, quand il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle en avait même oublié le nom, de ce premier petit ami.

* * *

-Eh bien Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Malfoy, je vous félicite. Vous avez eu la meilleure note de la classe, un vingt, mais je vous ajoute tous les deux trente points pour la volonté de bonne entente dont vous avez fait preuve !

Draco se tourna lentement vers Hermione, un sourire goguenard au visage. Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand il articula discrètement « tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux ». Décidément, ce garçon était plein de surprise…

**

* * *

**

**Alors, alors:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling (on s'en doutait pas duuuu tout :D)

**Blablas de l'auteur :** Voilàààà, un OS qui se transforme en TS :) Merci aux nombreux conseils (Anissa, j'ai changé le résumé :D) et encouragements :)!! Par contre, pas de lemon et autres, j'trouve ça déplacé... :D J'préfère en lire qu'en écrire, et encore... Bref, voilà, je reste dans mon trip de "suggérés" (bande de perverses fan de Malfoy ;) !!)... Merci encore à tous (y en a qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris oO)

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes (y en avait des marrantes :D) :**

**Rose-des-vents ** J'espère que je le mérite mon trente sur vingt maintenant ;D Mais comme me l'a fait remarquer une lectrice, en fait, y a pas de vingt sur vingt chez Harry Potter :D Donc voilà, en fait, c'est Optimal! Mais je ne changerai pas, "Optimal", ça donne moins bien en titre... Pas bien, j'sais :$...

**LunDer ** Haaa, la voilà, la vraie fin :D Contente que ça te plaise, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Emma ** A vos ordres :D La voilà la suite, comme quoi, tout est possible, mais elle a moins un goût de vengeance que tu ne l'espérais (j'espère pas trop quand même )...

**Slydawn ** Alors toi, TOI :D Mais je ne m'en suis pas remise de ta review :D Je pense avoir plus d'un point commun avec ton canari (le petit côté "tendance à gonfler" huhuhu)... Vraiment... J'en ris encore... En espérant qu'il y avait quand même une minuscule volonté de faire rire (sinon j'suis dans la merde...), j'embrasse bien fort ton canari et comme tu dis, "des bisous" à toi aussi :D (Quand tu veux pour des autres reviews pour d'éventuels OS si elles sont toutes aussi géniales )...

**Voilà, je vous laisse lire, j'me tais, j'arrête de parler, je m'efface, je me réduis à néant, j'appuie sur l'interrupteur, je fais glisser le potentiomètre vers un silence abyssal, je #POC# Qui a lancé une brique?**

* * *

« Je suis trop idiote » se répéta-t-elle en boucle en marchant vers les appartements de préfet en chef qu'occupait Malfoy. Oui, Hermione avait été « promue » à ce poste elle aussi, mais les chambrées étaient divisées, et elle s'était retrouvée avec une fille de Pouffsouffle, aussi gentille qu'ennuyante, tandis que Malfoy partageait ses appartements avec un garçon de Serdaigle, un certain Nolan.

Elle se planta donc devant le tableau qui affichait une vieille femme décrépie penchée sur sa dentelle et dit le mot de passe, la voix tremblante.

-Eh bien mon enfant, il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça, je ne peux pas vous manger, je n'ai plus de dents, dit la vieille en souriant affreusement avant de lui laisser le passage.

Hermione se faufila dans le petit couloir sombre où elle devait avancer penchée, et déboula dans une grande pièce aménagée de bleu sombre et de vert bouteille qui juraient parfaitement ensemble. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, ce qui éclairait toute la pièce de lumières dansantes. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre et aperçu la pleine Lune la narguer. Elle eut une pensée pour Remus Lupin qui, quelque part en Angleterre, subissait sa mutation.

-Alors Granger, on rêve ?

Elle se tourna vivement vers un Malfoy nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle d'une porte qui donnait sur leur salle commune. Il avait retiré son pull et sa cravate était sauvagement lâche sur une chemise ouverte dans le haut. Il la darda d'un regard moqueur et s'avança vers elle.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu viendrais, railla-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien, répondit-elle en l'affrontant du regard.

Il s'approcha encore d'elle et dénoua sa cravate rouge et or avec sensualité.

-Tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin de ça… A moins que tu veuilles faire…

Hermione déglutit bruyamment et rougit. Mon Dieu, mais que faisait-elle là ? Elle s'était purement et simplement jetée dans la gueule du loup ! Encore ce stupide courage propre à sa maison !

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy avait défait sa cravate et il la faisait glisser le long de son cou pour finalement la jeter au sol.

-J'ai demandé à mon cher petit Nolan de nous laisser seuls, il ne nous dérangera pas.

-Pour faire quoi, murmura-t-elle faiblement, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

Malfoy se stoppa net et éclata de rire.

-Tu faisais quoi avec Krum, quand vous étiez à deux ?

-On… On discutait… marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Draco se pencha vers elle et effleura de ses lèvres la bouche tentatrice de la rouge et or, qui sursauta. Ce contact l'avait électrisée, et la fit reprendre tous ses esprits. Ah, il voulait jouer ? Très bien, il allait se faire prendre à son propre jeu.

Elle attrapa sa cravate vert et argent tandis qu'il se releva et tira un coup sec dessus.

-Il me semble, Malfoy, que tu m'as dit que je pourrais faire tout ce que JE voulais…

Le jeune homme se stoppa, stupéfait. Hermione le lâcha et s'installa confortablement sur le divan de velours, allongeant ses jambes avec paresse. Il allait regretter de s'être moquée d'elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-J'ai envie de manger du chocolat, susurra-t-elle. Et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus lu « Orgueil et Préjugé »…de Jane Austen, précisa-t-elle avec un regard papillonnant.

Elle vit Malfoy sourire du coin de l'œil et s'éclipser par le passage secret. Non mais ! On ne jouait pas impunément avec ses nerfs ! Elle savoura sa victoire silencieusement, puis retira une à une ses chaussures ainsi que sa lourde cape noire, prenant tous ses aises sur le confortable divan. Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir ! Elle tenait peut-être enfin sa victoire… Si elle arrivait à le prendre à son propre jeu…

Malfoy arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau en main sur lequel trônaient une carafe de whisky, deux verres remplis de glaçons et une énorme plaque de chocolat au lait. Souriant machiavéliquement, il posa son fardeau sur la table basse et servit les verres avec rapidité.

-Ca sent le vécu, lança la rouge et or.

-Oh si peu Granger, railla-t-il.

Il lui tendit le verre avec un sourire tandis qu'elle haussait un sourcil méfiant. L'équilibre pour qu'elle garde l'ascendant sur lui était faible. Peut-être un peu trop à son goût.

-Je ne vois pas de livre, remarqua-t-elle en détachant ses yeux de ceux -hypnotisant- du garçon.

-Non, il n'y en a pas. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

Elle se rassit avec une moue mécontente.

-Mais j'ai autre chose en échange !

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et avala une gorgée du liquide ambré. Hermione fit de même, pour se donner une contenance.

-Je connais bien cette histoire, alors je vais te la raconter, comme ça, tu auras eu, en partie, ce que tu veux.

Elle le dévisagea par-dessus son verre, la bouche entrouverte.

-Tu connais la littérature Moldue ?

-Evidemment, petite idiote ! souffla-t-il, exaspéré. Les sorciers ne savent pas écrire de romans convenables.

-Oui, mais je pensais que toi, « Mister Sang Pur », tu lirais… Autre chose…

-Ce soir, la Lune rêve avec plus de paresse,

Ainsi qu'une beauté, sur de nombreux coussins,

Qui d'une main distraite et légère caresse

Avant de s'endormir le contour de ses seins, récita Malfoy avec un demi sourire.

-Et tu connais du Baudelaire…

-Ferme la bouche Grangie, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche plus grosse que toi !

Il lui sourit malicieusement et avala une autre gorgée d'alcool, tandis qu'elle attrapait avidement le chocolat, histoire d'accuser le choc baudelairien. Il la regardait, de plus en plus amusé par son comportement glouton. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu quiconque descendre aussi vite autant de chocolat.

-Tu en veux, dit-elle en lui tendant les vestiges de l'énorme plaquette.

-Non, mais toi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, tu vas grossir et avoir des boutons !

-J'suis immunisée, sale cafard !

-Oh, que d'amour Granger !

Il but le reste de son verre et se resservit, ce sourire spécial toujours collé aux lèvres. De son côté, Hermione avalait lentement son verre de whisky, sirotant chaque gorgée avec appréhension. Elle tenait admirablement peu l'alcool.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit, il la resservit automatiquement, lui-même à son troisième verre. Il la darda d'un regard provocateur et tendit son verre devant lui.

-Allez, cul-sec Miss Je-sais-tout !

-Tenterais-tu de me saouler, Malfoy ?

-Et toi de te défiler ? la taquina-t-il.

Piquée dans son orgueil, elle avala d'une traite le liquide ambré dans lequel baignaient ses glaçons sous le regard inquisiteur de Draco. Décidément, elle était vraiment prévisible, et facile à manipuler. Ce serait un véritable jeu d'enfant.

-Maintenant, je peux te raconter mon histoire. Mets-toi à l'aise, n'hésite pas, Grangie.

Anxieuse, et légèrement étourdie par l'alcool, elle s'adossa à l'accoudoir et allongea crâneusement ses jambes sur les genoux du Serpentard.

-Vas-y, raconte moi tout… Mais sois bon, je connais ce livre par cœur !

Il lui sourit et posa son verre sur la table.

-Je serais plus que bon.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas avoir compris son sous-entendus douteux et posa elle aussi son verre sur la table basse.

-C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille cultivée, Elizabeth Bennett. Elle fait tout le temps sa maligne et a tendance à avoir la langue bien pendue.

-C'est étrange, je n'avais pas compris ça comme ça ! railla-t-elle.

-Chhhht, c'est moi qui raconte.

Il retira les jambes d'Hermione pour les poser sur le divan, un sourire mutin au visage. Il se leva et se resservit un verre.

-Et donc, cette chère Elizabeth, jeune fille intelligente et impertinente, vit dans sa campagne avec ses quatre sœurs et ses parents. Un beau jour, un jeune homme très riche vient d'installer dans un domaine voisin, accompagné de son grand ami, Mr Darcy.

Il posa son verre et s'assit à califourchon sur Hermione, posant ses mains sur l'accoudoir, de part et d'autres de son visage.

-Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu…

-Chhhht, souffla-t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche et en lui posant son verre, plein, entre les mains. Bois et tais-toi, je raconte mon histoire.

Intimidée, Hermione avala une petite gorgée de la liqueur et écouta Malfoy attentivement.

-Donc, Darcy arrive à Pemberley et lui et Elizabeth s'accrochent un peu… En fait, ils se haïssent. Mais il faut dire aussi qu'ils sont aussi orgueilleux l'un que l'autre.

Malfoy se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres la bouche de la jeune fille, recroquevillée sous lui. Elle avait un goût suave d'alcool.

-Mais passons… Et donc, même s'ils se sont presque entre tués, ils finissent par se marier.

-Tu as sauté toute l'histoire, murmura-t-elle, captivée par cette bouche beaucoup trop proche.

-On s'en fiche… On sait tous comment ça finit. Le plus intéressant, c'est la nuit de noce.

Et il se pencha pour enfin l'embrasser sensuellement. Hermione arriva à poser son verre à terre tout en restant scellées à cette bouche tentatrice et enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu vas vraiment me trouver idiot, mais…

Il avait gardé sa tête enfouie dans son cou et elle se retint difficilement de ne pas rire sous les caresses de son souffle.

-Tu sais Granger, je…t'aime ?

Elle sursauta de surprise.

-Ou je te hais… Après tout, la haine et l'amour, c'est un peu la même chose.

Elle sourit et se laissa embrasser par le Serpentard. Oui, la haine et l'amour étaient vraiment proches. Peut-être un peu trop ?


End file.
